


Sleepy Train

by rubyflakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Wholesome, i can't stop writing family fluff, just wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyflakes/pseuds/rubyflakes
Summary: Tommy was bored out of his mind, and he just wanted a hug from his brother. Unfortunately, Wilbur had to drag everyone into it, because things are never that simple in the Sleepy Boys family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 435





	Sleepy Train

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what's happening in Dream SMP anymore and, frankly, do not care, i just wanted to write some more SBI fluff

It was going to be a slow day. Wilbur wasn't sure how he knew that. Maybe from the fact that he overslept, then he lied in his bed for a long time, captured in the warmth of his blankets, then he almost fell asleep again. Though, after his stomach gave him a good scolding, he gave up on that thought, choosing to instead roll out of bed.

Phil was in his usual spot at the bench, a newspaper paper set in his hand. _Old man,_ Wilbur huffed, grabbing a snack that would be somewhat filling. If Phil tried to make conversation with him, Wilbur didn't notice. Instead, he opted to go back to his room. 

Will stood in the middle of it, toes curling in on the carpet. It was uncomfortably warm. He moved to open the window, immediately relaxing when a cold breeze blew in his face. Sitting back on the bed and chewing on whatever he had deemed breakfast this time, Wilbur tried his best to settle into the new day. Though, there was not much to do when there was nothing left to feast on. He didn't know what to do now. The air felt lukewarm at best.

Wilbur got back up with a stretch and made his way to the bookshelf. His eyes jumped from one book to another, forever searching and never stopping on one. His hand absently grazed over the covers, feeling the texture of each one, as if he was actually going to pick a book out. He didn't even want to read. It was like that for a while, just Wilbur staring at the books and the books staring at Wilbur.

Until he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

He instantly recognized the hold as his younger brother's. "Tommy," he said, turning to face the boy, who had his head buried in Wilbur's sweater. "Get off me. I'm doing something." 

"No, you're not," Tommy mumbled. Wilbur only shrugged in response. "I'm bored. Let's go actually do something." _Also, I wanted a hug,_ left unsaid. 

Wilbur glared at a cover of some old-looking book, mulling it over. Tommy was right, and they were both bored out of their minds. Today has been incredibly uneventful. And he'd rather be causing havoc around the house than be wasting the day away in his bed. 

The older moved with no warning, causing Tommy to stumble forward. The boy caught up, although Wilbur could _feel_ annoyance rolling off him in waves. It was quite the hassle walking as two — Wilbur made sure to go slower than usual, and Tommy tried his best not to kick him in the feet. Which, for the record, was definitely not enough, but he'd take it. 

Soon enough, the pair had made their way to their oldest brother's room. Wilbur gently pushed the door open and peeked inside, eyes immediately going to Techno's bed — he let out a satisfied hum when he saw it empty of it's owner. Instead, Techno sat behind his desk, clicking and scrolling and whatever it was that he did on his computer. At least he wasn't asleep, unlike the last time they wanted to do something fun.

"What do you want," Techno said, as his brothers graced his room with their presence. For a moment, it was silent, except for the soft clicking of Techno's mouse. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to receive an answer, he turned around in his chair. He had to raise a brow at the strange sight — Tommy hugging Wilbur from behind, and Wilbur holding his arms towards him. 

"Get up," Wilbur said with a smile playing on his lips, and wiggled his arms to get his point across. "We're trying to do something." 

"Clearly."

Will's arms dropped with his smile at his brother's blatant unenthusiastic attitude. Tommy peeked out from behind his brother. "It's like a group hug, but we can actually move around. Like a train!" he helpfully chimed in. Apparently, that was not enough to convince Techno. 

"You just want me to drag you both," he deadpanned, spinning right back to his computer. "Touch me and I _will_ murder you." 

The pair stood, defeated. Wilbur could feel Tommy grumbling into the fabric of his sweater. "He's so lame." Wilbur nodded his agreement, even though Tommy couldn't see it. Why did their brother always have to ruin the fun? Wilbur glared thoughtfully at the back of Techno's head, already cooking up a plan. It was sloppy, but it could technically work. 

He walked up to the window, tugging Tommy behind him. The other was surprised at the movement, but didn't refuse it. Wilbur rested his head on his hands, staring out the window. "You're so boring," he mumbled into his palm. Then, out of nowhere, his whole form turned stiff, and his voice became anxious. Darker. "Techno, what's that?" 

Tommy worriedly glanced out the window and back at Wilbur, although he decided not to speak up. No one said anything for a while. Techno's monotone voice held a concerned note to it as it cut through the silence, "There's nothing." 

"No, I'm serious," Wilbur pushed, and set his hands on the glass, leaning forward. "There's something outside. _Someone._ " Tommy's hold tightened, but Will couldn't back down. Not now. 

The air in the room was getting more uneasy with every tick of the clock. Techno restlessly tapped his fingers on the mouse and furrowed his brows, thinking. Stood up. Went to the window. He glared outside, eyes frantically searching around their yard for any sign of life. It was a second too late when he found his brothers missing. 

Something clung to him from behind. 

_"Wilbur,"_ he growled, although there was no real heat behind his tone. He spun his head to glare at his brother, who only shined him an innocent smile. Techno let out a sigh, his expression set in a frown. "I can never tell with how good your acting is." Then, he spared a glance at Tommy. "Even that rascal was worried." 

"Was not." 

The oldest only looked at him knowingly. Then, something started shaking him. "Get going, Techno," Wilbur whined. "We're not done yet." 

As much as Techno wanted to protest, they did get him, fair and square. With a defeated huff, they moved on. Or, tried. It was even harder to maneuver around the house with three people. Techno kept his pace slow, and even then his brothers managed to stumble a few times. Slowly but surely, the trio made their way out of Techno's room and into the hallway. 

"Can you walk any faster?" Tommy hissed, glaring down at his feet to make sure that he didn't kick Wilbur. This was getting on his nerves. A lot.

Techno's movement speed stayed the same, although a smirk crept on his face. "No, I've got to drag you along." 

A beat passed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy barked, drilling a hole into his brother's head with his stare. As usual, he went on a big tangent about how _he was not fat_ and Techno was _just jealous_ and a lot of other things that became illegible with how fast he was spewing. Wilbur, in the midst of it all, could only smile exasperatedly. 

Though, the bickering suddenly stopped when they all reached the living room and saw Phil, his upper body hidden in the closet as he sorted through it. Techno spared a quick glance back, only to see Wilbur give him a determined nod. Tommy wasn't complaining about going slow anymore. With a deep breath, the oldest walked forward. His brothers didn't trip this time, instead, they matched his pace. The trio inched their way closer to Phil, each step careful and silent, especially Techno's. 

As it turned out, that was never enough to fool somebody who has been raising you for years. "Boys," Phil warned, although he chose to keep shuffling through the closet. The brothers froze mid-step. "Do you need anything?" 

It was like they were little kids again, getting caught sneaking sweets to Tommy. Their train came to a halt. Techno stood as still as a statue, with his feet stuck to the floor. Suddenly, he stumbled forward. _"Come on,"_ Wilbur harshly whispered. 

Techno looked at his brother, then back to Phil. If he wanted to do this, then he had to be quick. Which, thankfully, was one of his many strengths. He couldn't hesitate, or else all that effort that took the three of them to get here would be for nothing. They've come this far, they couldn't fail now. Techno wouldn't let them fail.

The oldest didn't think about it for a moment longer. He just leapt forward with his arms out, and then he was hugging Phil. The man tensed for a moment, but immediately melted into Techno's secure hold, a hearty laugh escaping him. 

"What's all this about?" he said, turning around to look at everyone else. He might've been surprised to see his sons all hugging eachother, but he's seen them do far stranger things. 

"We're a train!" Wilbur beamed back at him, Tommy eagerly nodding from behind. Techno said nothing, though it was clear from the face he was making that he was definitely forced into this.

Phil only let out another chuckle. "That's sweet." He promptly slammed the closer door shut, dusting off his hands on the fabric of his pants. "I can deal with that later. A train can't just stand still, right?"

Tommy and Wilbur both grinned, thrilled to finally move as a whole unit. Even Techno, whose facial expressions range was not that big, had something akin to excitement shining in his eyes. Phil gave them a thumbs up and swiftly turned around, taking the first step.

Moving as four looked easy and fun, in theory. Unfortunately, that was not the reality.

Immediately after, the train began to crumble and fall apart. Tommy had managed to push Wilbur, causing the older to fall onto Techno, who slipped on his foot and, as hard as he tried to stay balanced, fell down, dragging everyone else behind him. 

The four tumbled to the hard floor. They were all laying in a pile, and Tommy was suffocating under Wilbur, who barely managed to roll the other off him. Still, the youngest was choking with loud laughter. Soon Will broke into giggles beside him, too. As indifferent as Techno had been about the whole thing, a small smile found it's way on his lips. Phil rubbed the back of his head, which hurt from the fall, but he could handle it, as long as he got to see his kids happy.

"That was horrible," Wilbur managed between laughs, holding a hand to his forehead. "We're definitely doing this again." 

Techno turned on his side, facing Tommy, and leaned his head on his palm. "Maybe Tommy should be the lead this time. He'd probably do a better job than old man Phil over there." 

Before Phil could even try defending himself, Tommy quickly jumped to his feet. "Don't you fucking dare," he snarled, although his voice was more high-pitched than usual. Techno was not far behind him and stood up, reaching his hands towards the younger. "Get away!" 

"You scared it's gonna tickle?" Techno teased, chuckling and wiggling his fingers. Tommy let out an embarrassingly high squeak and backed away, before spinning on his heel and _bolting_ down the hall. He spared a quick look back, only to screech again when he saw Techno right on his tail. It was a race to Tommy's room, possibly to the death.

After a bit, the thumping of feet got further away, quieter, although the yelling was just as loud as before. Now, it was just the two of them on the floor, Phil's soft laughter occasionally breaking the silence. Wilbur shut his eyes, putting his arms under his head to function as a pillow. A fond smile rested on his face. 

That was one way to make a slow day interesting, he supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! :] it was a blast to write, i was smiling the whole way through haha, these family antics sure are fun to write


End file.
